


Yellow Light

by Giraffe_Interchange_Format



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F, High School, Pre-Canon, ah young wuv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffe_Interchange_Format/pseuds/Giraffe_Interchange_Format
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another day, another fight with her mother. So Trish waits for Jessica, because she knows Jessica will always wait for her.</p>
<p>Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Light

**Author's Note:**

> This just happened.

The gentle but steady rain taps a melody onto Trish's window as she rests her head against the cold glass. Her eyes are closed in a feeble attempt to alleviate the pounding that reverberates throughout her addled brain. She's waiting.

Things with her mom had, as expected, gone to shit the moment they got home from the meet and greet with her  _It's Patsy_ fans. Trish knew this would be the outcome when she decided to speak her mind in public, just for that one glorious moment. 

She replays it over in her head, as a personal victory she cherishes.

Vaguely, she registers a gentle knock on her door, and then Jess's quiet voice.

"Hey, are you in there? Can I come in?"

Trish gets up from her chair and unlocks the door. She's greeted by a worried looking Jessica on the other side.

"I just saw your text and came straight home," Jess's words trail off as her eyes flit between Trish's tear-stained cheeks, her puffy eyes, and the bruise now forming on her forearm.

Trish doesn't miss the way her jaw clenches at the sight. Jess opens her mouth to spit out something angry about Dorothy, but Trish stops her.

"Jess, please don't," she pleads tiredly. So Jess just inhales deeply instead and lets out a sigh.

They remain there, silently staring at each other for a minute. Jessica Jones had never been great at comforting people, Trish knows this.

Threats, she can do. She could scare Dorothy away any time the woman so much as looked at Trish funny.

But comforting? That wasn't one of superpowers. She only knew how to wait until Trish is ready to let her know what she needed. Wanted. Anything Trish wanted, Jess would move heaven and earth. They both knew it. Jessica always waited for Trish to say what she wanted, because she knew how much Trish detested having her life planned out and controlled by her mother.

Jessica is the first person to let Patricia Walker lead. For all of her graceless strength and surly attitude, Jess is the only one who had never made Trish feel pressured into doing or being anything.

This realization hit Trish with a force that, she'll come to realize, only happens when it involves her feelings about Jessica. A force as strong as the girl herself. Trish is suddenly filled with a tender warmth for the girl in front of her, clad in her worn jeans and slightly-too-baggy pullover. The girl who is currently fidgeting because of the stretched out silence. 

"What?" Jess asks cautiously when she notices how Trish is looking–-no, gazing--at her. 

A slow smile unfurls on Trish's face, and Jessica Jones is no poet, but she swears it's like watching the sun rise. No one needs to know that though. 

"Nothing, Trish shakes her head, indecipherable smile still in place. "Can we go somewhere, though?"

"Where?"

"Anywhere. You can fly," Trish teases.

Jessica gives her the obligatory eye roll, but she can't help smiling. Because Trish is smiling. 

"Fine, but I'm not carrying you bridal style this time," Jessica grumbles, which only makes Trish giggle.

"But I wanna feel like Lois Lane," she protests with a playful pout.

"Oh, shut up."

__________________

They end up just flying–-jumping, Jess insists-–all over the city before finally landing on the Chrysler building. 

They sit atop one of the eagles to watch the sunrise.Trish's suggestion, of course. Jess sits right behind Trish and keeps an arm around her to make sure she doesn't get knocked off by one of the roaring gusts of wind. 

There's a small part of Jessica's brain that points out how this rising sun still pales in comparison to the one she witnessed earlier. She keeps that sentiment to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> drop me a line on tumblr @fangirlingthrulife


End file.
